1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to molding apparatuses and methods and, particularly, to an apparatus and a related method for in-mold-decoration.
2. Description of Related Art
A common apparatus for In-Mold-Decoration is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2. The apparatus includes a foil 100, a male mold 20, a female mold 30 defining a cavity 31 therein, and a plurality of press blocks 40. The male mold 20 and the female mold 30 cooperate to define a molding space therebetween. The foil 100 among the press blocks 40, has an L length, and is extended in the molding space to spread on a surface of the cavity.
However, when the cavity 31 is greatly recessed, the foil 100 may be elongated to rupture because the elongate-limit of the foil 100.
What is needed is to provide a method and an apparatus to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.